User talk:1337 SPNKR
Size of the page: bytes. Archive at 50,000 bytes! Your edits Do them in one big edit, not a bunch of single ones. 22:21, August 8, 2011 (UTC) sorry, i edit by sections, and when i finish i see another thing wrong with the article. 1337 SPNKR 22:24, August 8, 2011 (UTC) Ohh, ok then, but try not to do it as other users might see it as "edit whorring" :) 22:27, August 8, 2011 (UTC) RE:CDWC Okay, add your details where they apply on the page. [[User:Doc.Richtofen|''TheDocRichtofen]] ([[User talk:Doc.Richtofen|'Talk']]) 08:27, August 21, 2011 (UTC) Good Job That was a good delete on SitRep I was on that page a while ago, but didnt notice it. Good job. 22:45, September 5, 2011 (UTC) Thx bro. I mean, srsly, Satanic stuff? That doesnt belong here. 1337 SPNKR 23:14, September 5, 2011 (UTC) No Prob Its no biggy just wanted to know why. We got to round 26. 10:39, September 6, 2011 (UTC) Re: Awww, you're so cute. n_n Thanks for everything... Tell other ponies about ya sig page, i'm pretty dure they'll add themselves there. <3 Re: Awww, you're so cute. n_n Thanks for everything... Tell other ponies about ya sig page, i'm pretty dure they'll add themselves there. <3 Hey Try doing all your edits at once, don't do three different ones on the same page. Damac1214 [[User talk:Damac1214|Talk]] [[User_blog:Damac1214|Blogs]] 11:28, September 27, 2011 (UTC) I don't want to be late! Man, you are a few edits from 1000, and since I don't want to be late(like always) I'll congratulate you early. CONGRATULATIONS BROTHER, YOU HAVE REACHED A MILESTONE! And cause of that, you have earned my respect, even though I always did. As always, out. Music How do you add music to your userpage? RC95 13:05, October 22, 2011 (UTC) Ok, I have my playlist. Now what I put in the template? RC95 18:51, October 22, 2011 (UTC) Thanks a lot ;D RC95 20:20, October 22, 2011 (UTC) Edit My Editor got messed up and I undid and hen re did your edit without even realizing it. Sorry about that! 02:29, October 24, 2011 (UTC) power he was totally lieing. he said it himself. [[User:KATANAGOD|'KATANAGOD']]Talk[[User:KATANAGOD|'方中身']]はなします 07:04, October 30, 2011 (UTC)KATANAGOD Re, RE sorry i posted that WAYYYY before we all started getting our manes in a knot. <3 [[User:KATANAGOD|'KATANAGOD']]Talk[[User:KATANAGOD|'方中身']]はなします 07:59, October 30, 2011 (UTC)KATANAGOD chat bans sargent bacon was teh ban hammad by n7. order is repaired. <3 [[User:KATANAGOD|'KATANAGOD']]Talk[[User:KATANAGOD|'方中身']]はなします 10:22, October 30, 2011 (UTC)KATANAGOD lol LOL, no I don't have a high voice (its around average sounding with a bit of a new yorker accent), I have a bluetooth headset that comes with a voice changer, and I set it to 50% higher optics (I made it go as high pitched as I could). You can do it with any standard bluetooth really. Anyway that was a pretty good game for me and you but those two random dudes sucked ass. 19:59, October 30, 2011 (UTC) : Nah. You actually did the best (for the 13 rounds we lived through) 20:16, October 30, 2011 (UTC) :: Yeah, we where in a real predicament, if we let him die, we would lose points, but constently reviving him was hard and annoying. Maybe we can try again tonight, and maybe play with some legit people, (I'll see if anyone on here is up for it) 20:29, October 30, 2011 (UTC) Vote Hey 1337, Good you come and help me on my new wiki, The Polls Wiki. It's bout' voting and stuff and I would like to get people to help and vote. Thanks Sgt. CollinsTalk 21:13, October 30, 2011 (UTC) Ahem Excuse me but what was the point of deleting my change? ~~Nism100~~ Your avatar has big tits - CoD addict (talk) 00:32, November 7, 2011 (UTC) Rollback Please use it to undo only vandalism, or multiple good-faith edits in one go. If it's a regular edit rather than vandalism, then use the undo button since that way an explanation on why his edit was undone can be made. ''21:25, November 13, 2011 (UTC) Thanks Man Haha thanks man! And yes, this is the 2000th edit. 05:03, November 16, 2011 (UTC) Word of Advice Next time you warn someone about multiple edits, especially a new user, use Edit Farming or Edit Boosting as your words of choice. Edit whoring isn't exactly friendly. 00:04, November 17, 2011 (UTC) RE:UOTM Thanks for the Nom, man it was well writen. See ya round bud. 04:14, November 20, 2011 (UTC) Lotsa edits Congrats on hittin' 2k! 05:23, November 21, 2011 (UTC) Inquiry on edit Hi, I am the creator of TheFlyingMythbusters that was posted on the Juggernaut assualt strike chain page. I noticed that you took it down when it was highly relevant to the section I placed it in. What is the reason for this? And please define what is relevant so that I know what is allowed and not allowed. thumb|right|400pxThis is the Video that you took down. X-wing pilot Sassan 06:07, November 21, 2011 (UTC) Second Inquiry on edit My video, while not displaying 100% of the info on the page still illustrates a significant portion of info on it, including the care package, bouncing betties, riot shields, knifes, etc. I do not understand how my video is not relevant given the information on the page that my video shows. The other video you allowed does not explicitly show many of the facts listed on the page. If you are to remove my video then other irrelevant videos should be removed as well (This applies to the entire wiki not just the Juggernaut page). thumb|400px|leftX-wing pilot Sassan 06:46, November 21, 2011 (UTC) hmm, I figured it would be okay considering on other weapon pages there are videos displaying them. TheClumsyGoalie 08:02, November 22, 2011 (UTC) I love you. <3 thumb|px|left|600px|:3 -- Guitar t-boneTalk! 06:13, November 24, 2011 (UTC) (no heading) can u plz stp deleting my pages? not to be rude, but i need alot of edits to do something.so plz dont ban me but dont ,like,delete my stuff! SCOPY out thx for the tip SCOPY out (no heading) Okay, I'll stop deleting periods. And the pages I said I created on my profile are true. I have been a member for a long time on the CoD Wiki, so I had various profiles. I created those articles on my other profiles, so technically I created them. So I'll stop with my problems, and I hope we can be friends! :) ~KillFeedz OG~ Extended Mags It's legit info, so please stop removing it. Thanks. 20:28, December 3, 2011 (UTC) (no heading) What did I ever do to you? I said I'll stop spamming and edit boosting. I just did that so I can get a head start. About 20 of my edits were boosted, and thats it. So why do you keep on bringing up all this crap? Just stop, and I'll stop. So please, let's just be friends, like how everyone is suppose to be on the CODW, no?. So if you stop, I'll stop. MESSAGE ME BACK! :) KillFeedz OG 05:09, December 5, 2011 (UTC) It's okay, I just wanted to get a headstart in my edits. I've just been saying that I stopped and you finally understand, I'm glad we're friends! :D KillFeedz OG 21:08, December 5, 2011 (UTC) RE: My Userpage I've already been notified by Sam about this, however my attempts to move it have failed, so I'm tempted to just get rid of it completely, if you want to try moving it be my guest, if not, let me know, and I'll delete the player. 03:10, December 9, 2011 (UTC) So... I heard you're 1337... but what does SPNKR mean? Also, while we're at it, I shout at you tell you about the new rule added to COD:SIG, so just put in the sig box in , or you'll be sentenced to death. Cheers! 15:56, December 15, 2011 (UTC) Sig I finished revamping your sig! Here you go pal. The talk page link alternates from the sayings "is a bo$$" and "and Bon Bon forever <3" so it says Lyra is bo$$ and Lyra and Bon Bon forever <3. I also found two good vectors of Lyra, one of here Happy (on left) and one of her Suprised (right). I think the colors go really well too. Hope you like. 23:06, December 18, 2011 (UTC) : Glad you like it, the hardest part was finding good vectors. 14:53, December 19, 2011 (UTC) Remember, according to COD:SIG your name has to be visible. 15:32, December 19, 2011 (UTC) : If you roll your mouse over the words Lyra his name comes up. 16:58, December 19, 2011 (UTC) : Still... you need the name in the sig. 17:00, December 19, 2011 (UTC) :: Just to point out you can't see COD4's name on his sig. (White blends in with screen) 17:02, December 19, 2011 (UTC) ::: Plus we make exceptions to the 30px rule as long is it doesnt desturb anything, and the sig clearly shows this is 1337 SPNKR's sig. Even a new user could tell this was him. 17:10, December 19, 2011 (UTC) :::::You can definitely see COD4s name and sadly 1337's current sig does violate the COD:SIG policy as his name isn't visible. Carb 0Stop Censorship 08:47, December 20, 2011 (UTC) UOTM Looks like you are up agains Gummy this month for UOTM, although I nominated Smil, I still wish you the best of luck. Its gonna be hard for people to choose this month you too have both done a fanominal job. 01:29, December 20, 2011 (UTC) Your sig Hey 1337, sorry, but you'll have to change the words in your signature. it could be confusing if you don't have Full username on it. danke- hai :3 Ohai http://fc03.deviantart.net/fs71/i/2011/333/3/8/lyra_glasses_by_iamthegreatlyra-d4hnzcf.png 23:11, December 23, 2011 (UTC) Seasons Greetings That40sGuyTalk 12:40, December 24, 2011 (UTC) Merry Christmas http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TEyQZJpHxnc Merry Christmas, and a Happy New Year's dude. :) 15:25, December 24, 2011 (UTC) Meri Kirihimete! (Merry Christmas) 20:53, December 24, 2011 (UTC) Merry Christmas, SPNKR Hope you have a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year! Best wishes. 21:27, December 24, 2011 (UTC) JSolars's Xmas message Hey, 1337, sir, JSolars here speaking. Just wanted to wish you a Merry Christmas. Would give you my MW3 X MLP fic, but it's not done yet. So, I leave you with this delicious cookie and a CAR-15. -JSolars ' ' Merry Christmas [[User:KATANAGOD|'KATANAGOD']]Talk 23:38, December 24, 2011 (UTC) Merry Christmas! Ice Water Fearlessly Trained Walruses here, wishing you a merry Christmas and a happy 2012. Hope your holiday season was awesome. 04:49, December 26, 2011 (UTC) Your sexy images Thanks, I appreciate. <3 I wish I could do faster, but it involves a long process, and I'm quite lazy... :D 21:27, December 30, 2011 (UTC) Don't worry about it Easy mistake, I had just checked wether or not he was KIA when you edited lol. 21:34, December 30, 2011 (UTC) MW3 Event - Group 2 Hey there! You have signed up for the Call of Duty Wikia MW3 Event on January 7th, 2012 at 7PM UTC and you have been drawn into Group 2! Your leaders will be Callofduty4 (PSN ID: icecreamguy) and Eltomo85 (PSN ID: a_quagmire), so make sure to add them to your friends list as soon as possible to have a guaranteed place in the event! Regards, Commander W567123danielWanna Talk?| |Wassup? 04:11, January 2, 2012 (UTC) STEAM Yo, what is your Steam ID? I can't find you anywhere! Send a link to your profile if you can... AugFC 15:13, January 2, 2012 (UTC) Re: Thanks a lot dude, and (late) happy New Year to you too! And again late (fail me), 'grats on 3k! 17:30, January 2, 2012 (UTC) :Lolz, forgot to tell you. Well, derp. Dude Wtf? I am Fluttershy_FTW why did you take me off your team BTW i got a name change VICE_xRebelionBLAH 20:20, January 4, 2012 (UTC) RE: It wasn't crappy. the only thing is that the space was too big so the guns looked small. It reminds me to myself when I started to do those. Do you use GIMP? 04:46, January 8, 2012 (UTC)